


this silence sits easy (like the skin upon your body)

by scully_romanova_of_asshai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Humor, Idiots, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Lena Luthor, Secret Relationship, Traumatized Alex Danvers, but it does basically make the story possible so, like I hesitate to tag it that bc it's not that serious, of making jokes to myself and then leaving them in, once again I apologize for my tags I'm sorry I love them, or like, slightly more of an attempt than my usual brand, so long as it's used like this and she's not like Traumatized traumatized, that's a good tag I'm glad that tag exists, that's it that's the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_romanova_of_asshai/pseuds/scully_romanova_of_asshai
Summary: Lena comes to with a hand covering her mouth. She groans internally, not anywhere close to a stranger to this type of situation at this point but not really looking forward to dealing with it all the same. You can get used to people trying to kill you but that doesn’t mean you have to be happy about it, you know? Kara would say that youshouldn’tbe getting used to people trying to kill you, that’s not something people getused to, Lena, they get used to things like a new phone or a weird neighbor, notattempted murder, but Kara is a fucking superhero, so really, she has no right to talk.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 322





	this silence sits easy (like the skin upon your body)

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure when I have this taking place so feel free to decide that for yourself (presumably not rn, but you do you)

Lena comes to with a hand covering her mouth. She groans internally, not anywhere close to a stranger to this type of situation at this point but not really looking forward to dealing with it all the same. You can get used to people trying to kill you but that doesn’t mean you have to be happy about it, you know? Kara would say that you _shouldn’t_ be getting used to people trying to kill you, that’s not something people get _used to_ , Lena, they get used to things like a new phone or a weird neighbor, not _attempted murder_ , but Kara is a fucking superhero, so really, she has no right to talk.

Anyway, Lena’s eyes are still closed, as she makes an effort to take in her surroundings without alerting whoever is there to the fact that she’s awake. She’s lying somewhere surprisingly soft, and come to think of it, does that voice she can almost hear sound kind of familiar? 

She’s relieved of her confusion when she suddenly feels lips brushing against her cheek, close to her ear, and hears a whisper of “I can tell you’re awake, babe.” 

She blinks her eyes open at that, cheeks flushing a little at the pet name that she still isn’t quite used to. It has only been a few weeks since she and Kara had finally acted on their feelings for one another _(Twenty two days, seven hours, and forty two minutes, to be exact, but who’s counting, right? Normal people don’t do that, Lena)_. This had been followed by a few days of _(semi-)_ mutual avoidance _(yes, it was mostly Lena, no, she would never admit to that)_ before Kara had needed a word from her on an article and they’d instead ended up eating ice cream and talking everything through. 

So it’s new. Very new. So new in fact that they haven’t even told Alex yet. Kara had _(surprisingly)_ told Lena that she thought it was a good idea to just keep it between the two of them for a while, and Lena had, of course, agreed. Something she’s regretting more and more now as she realizes that yes, that is, in fact, a semi-familiar voice she can hear coming from the other room. The voice of one Alex Danvers who does not know that her sister is now in a relationship _(a relationship!)_ with Lena, and who certainly would not be excited to find out by finding Lena in her sister’s bed. With no clothes on. Great.

Kara holds a finger to her lips in a manner that somehow manages to be hot _(possibly just because everything Kara does is hot)_ and winks at her, before getting up and slinking past the curtain into the rest of her apartment in an effort to be sure that Alex can’t see past her.

“ _Alex_ , hi!” Lena hears from the other room. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Kara, it’s literally noon; I don’t think that’s classified as early anywhere.” There’s a pause in the other room as Lena swiftly brings her wrist up to confirm the time before realizing that she is not wearing a watch. “Do _not_ spout some nonsense about noon being early on some other planet – we can’t all be universe travelers but I will still know you’re lying.”

Kara mumbles something that she can’t quite catch, but she can almost hear Alex’s eyeroll.

“ _Ignoring that_ , we’re supposed to be having sisters lunch! You weren’t answering your phone so I figured I should stop by with some food.”

At Kara’s sheepish “Sorry, I forgot,” Lena decides she needs some other plan than to just wait quietly and hope Kara can deflect Alex’s questioning over _why_ exactly she forgot. She climbs out of bed, placing her feet on the ground painstakingly slowly in an effort to remain silent – she’s sure Kara can hear her, but that’s not what she’s worried about. She pulls a t-shirt and shorts from Kara’s dresser and slips them on, her own clothes not really in a state that would make it a good idea _(or quiet, for that matter)_ to put them on again.

She looks around, taking in her options while keeping one ear tuned in on the conversation in the other room in case she needs to duck under the bed at the last minute _(honestly, what has her life come to)_.

She briefly considers climbing out the window. After all, Kara _would_ catch her if she fell, and then she could just play it off as a Supergirl emergency. Alex would never have to know she was catching Lena sneaking out of her bedroom. _(So perhaps she more than briefly considers it.)_ In the end, however, she decides she is not willing to stoop quite so low.

That brings her to her only other real option besides walking out right now and pretending that’s completely normal – the bathroom. Insomuch as the bathroom is really an option – it mostly just provides a slightly stronger barrier than the curtain. She steps inside anyway _(better than nothing)_ and curses softly as the door makes a louder noise than she expected as it shuts. She shuts her eyes tightly and hopes that it will go unnoticed, but apparently she is to have no such luck.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” and honestly Kara is such an unconvincing liar, how the whole city doesn’t know her secret at this point is beyond Lena. _She_ had guessed on their second meeting and been sure on their third, a fact she takes much enjoyment from teasing Kara about now that she’s officially been told.

“That sound. From your room…ohmigod, Kara, do you have someone in there?”

“ _What_?” Kara yelps, voice cracking, and Lena takes that as her cue to hide inside the shower curtain. “Nooo, that must’ve just been the wind blowing the bathroom door shut. _Ha_ ,” she laughs, awkwardly. “It does that sometimes.”

“Why is your window even open?” Alex asks suspiciously. “It’s freezing outside.”

“Cold doesn’t affect me, Alex, remember?” She laughs again, slightly hysterically. “Sure would affect someone else if they were in there, which they aren’t, obviously.” Lena groans and slumps her head against the shower wall.

“Riiighttt,” Alex says, and before she can even finish the word Lena can hear Kara coming back into the bedroom with a call of “Gonna shower quick, five minutes, Alex, bye,” over her shoulder.

Kara steps into the bathroom and quickly shuts the door behind her, as though she’s scared Alex has followed to investigate the noise, which, honestly, is reasonable, in Lena’s opinion. Lena removes herself from the shower curtain and meets Kara for a soft kiss that almost manages to distract her from their predicament. _Almost_. “What was that?” she whisper-shouts, and Kara’s expression becomes the picture of perplexed innocence as she holds her hands up in something that is half-shrug, half- _please don’t kill me_. “ _Kara_ , you need to get her out of here, so _I_ can get out of here!”

“Lena, it’s fine, we’ll just go to lunch and then you can leave right after us. Problem solved.”

“Problem not solved!” _(And Lena can admit she’s perhaps being a bit overdramatic here, but one, that’s just who she is, and two, she is one hundred percent certain that if Alex Danvers wanted to kill her, no one would be able to stop her, including Kara. So it’s maybe a little bit warranted.)_ “She brought food with her! You guys are not leaving any time soon!”

Kara’s face falls slightly as she takes that in. Before anything else can be done, however, Alex’s voice comes through the door. As in, she is absolutely standing right outside the bathroom door. “Kara, who the fuck are you talking to?”

Kara looks at Lena, panicked, before she responds with “Myself,” though it comes out sounding a lot more like a question than a statement.

Lena sighs, and decides that the jig is up, but she can at least go with a little dignity, and looks down to tug at her borrowed clothes to make sure they look as decent as possible _(very decent, if she does say so herself, but perhaps not for Alex’s consumption)_. She then reaches out to open the door. “Good morning, Agent Danvers,” she says with a smile, “or afternoon, I suppose.” _(She stops herself from looking towards her wrist for her watch this time, but only barely.)_

Alex’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times in shock, and Lena takes the opportunity to step past her into the bedroom and swiftly gather up her belongings. When she looks back, Alex has graduated to pointing back and forth between her and Kara, and Kara just has an awkward hand on the back of her neck as she blushes _(quite becomingly)_. With shoes on and phone in hand, Lena walks back into the bathroom to press a quick kiss against Kara’s lips and steps back with a wink _(or an attempted one anyway. sue her)_. “Have a good lunch!” 

It’s not until she’s out in the hallway that she hears Alex’s scandalized “ _Kara!_ ” She chuckles to herself. That certainly could have gone worse.

_(Kara more than makes it up to her later. Alex can’t look her in the eye for a month.)_


End file.
